What To Forget, What To Remember
by IwuvFanfiction
Summary: When Alice gets put in the asylum she loses her memories. Among those memories where the ones about her two mates, Bella and Rosalie, so when she see's them again she starts to have feelings she doesn't remember having. How does Jasper explain his manipulative ways? And will Edward get Bells or is it a lot cause?
1. Chapter 1

Murderers,drug dealers,rapist,and gang bangers. All of these type of people bring fear to peoples hearts in the world we live in. Kids cower in fear of the thought of the boogie man and nobody knows that the real monsters are right under our noses walking around. Some might be your neighbors and others you might even consider your closes friend. As I lay in my bed and think about all the 'monsters' in the world, I cant help but think, what would the world classify me as if they knew I was worst then all of these people. I am shaking from my thought's by cool pouty lips on mine that is the perfect contrast to my own full plump lips.

" Mm baby" Rosalie moaned against my lips before pulling away, giving me the perfect view of her glistening face as the sun rays came through the curtains.

" you are so beautiful" I sighed and she flashed me a breath taking smile from her position straddling my hips. She leans down and attempts at a chaste kiss but I am not having any of that, so I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she eagerly complies. Soon the kiss gets heated and where grinding into each others hot centers, causing the most delicious too soon the amazing pleasure was interrupted by musical laughter, almost bell-like, coming from the doorway. I look over to find Alice looking at me and Rosalie with smoldering eyes filled with lust and amusement.

" aw you guys started without me" Alice pouts and while Alice is talking I couldn't help but take notice of her lithe body. Smooth curves that I have long sense memorized after countless hours of roaming over. Small but perky breast, inky-black spiky hair that I love to run my hands trough in the troughs of passion, and a nice taunt ass. Even for a human Alice had the body of a goddess. Nothing like Rosalie though, who has yet to move from her position straddling me, she has curves women would die for, long golden blonde hair and long legs that seem endless. As a human Rosalie was always gorgeous but now as a vampire she has an outstanding amount of beauty that could intimidate even the most confident of men. I am brought out of my trance by my name being called.

" yeah" I say as I hear Alice calling my name sounding almost annoyed as she has been calling me for five minutes and I have yet to answer her until this moment. " have you heard anything I have just said or were you in Bella land" she asks with a raised eyebrow, that I cant help but find attractive, as she saunters over to me and Rosalie with those devilish hips of hers moving so enticingly that it makes me instantly wet.

As soon as she reaches the bed she gives Rose a long passion filled kiss then they both look at me as my eyes darken with lust at the smell of my two mates arousal. But before I can have my way with them me and Rosalie hear the familiar sound of Alice's father pulling into there drive way, with Alice being none the wiser. With that the fun is over before it even started because if Alice's father catches her over here with me and Rose he would beat her worst then he already does.

" Ali baby we have to get you home before your father catches you over here" When I finish my sentence she is pouting I almost lost my resolve. Almost.

" why cant I stay here with you and Rose and never go" Alice all but whines " Ali you know that there is nothing me and Bella want more than for you to stay with us but we have to keep up appearance's and if your father or anybody for that matter found out the relationship that we have they would take you away from us and we cant have that, now could we?" Rose stated gently.

" No, but if you were to turn me than we could run away from this stupid town. I hate Biloxi and I want to be like you" Alice says desperately and I feel as if my heart would break. " Alice you are going to be turned but we cant do it right now it would raise to much suspension if you just disappeared" Bella says softly and Alice heaved a sigh of acceptance of the excuse for now.

Thirty minutes later after they were all dressed they walked Alice to her window in the back of her house and kissed her goodnight, but Bella couldn't fight the feeling of dread with each step she and Rosalie took towards there own house. Though the feeling didn't go away she just chucked it up to the stares she and Rosalie usually get when walking outside together, after all it was 1910 and people still had not accepted same sex relationships. They felt that a relationship was between a man and a women and that was how it was suppose to be. But she still could shake the sense of dread that had filled her heart, even with one of her mates cuddled into her side. That night Bella fell into a restless sleep, little did she know that was the last time she would see her mate Alice for another 90 years.


	2. Chapter 2

"ALICE!" Bella screamed into the night, frantically searching the room for her long gone mate. Feeling cool arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind she signed and leaned back into the embrace of her mate Rosalie. It has been 90 years since they last saw Alice and 90 years since losing her had they felt completely whole. Bella sighed again and remembers the day she felt like half of her heart had been removed.

~Flashback~

Bella and Rosalie had been lounging in bed lost in there own thoughts about what could be wrong with Alice. It had been three weeks since they last saw her and Rosalie had begun to worry, and although Bella had put on a brave face she had to admit that she was concerned as well.

Each time they went over, her dad would answer they door and they would ask if they could see Alice he would grunt a response along the lines of," she isn't feeling well" or " she's on punishment". soon they both became concerned because they both knew Alice could see they future and after her mother died she was sure he did it but she was scared to tell anybody, besides them of course and they believed her whole heartedly. She also told them that he would look at her like she's next, so they have been keeping an extra keen eye on the human mate not willing to lose her.

That was two weeks ago and they were getting frustrated with not having there pixie-like mate there with then so when midnight struck they crept into Alice's dark room, only to find it empty. When they look around they noticed that all of Alice's stuff was gone, deciding that it would be best to confront her father in the mourning both girls crept back out of the room and raced home looking like nothing more then a blur to the human eye.

~Flashback End~

The next day when they confronted Alice's father he told them he sent her away to get help. His exact words were " I sent that little freak to the Looney bin where she belongs. Going around town spreading lies that I killed my wife, I loved my wife and that little bitch gonna make up stories. I should of killed her" when Mr. Brandon was finish his rant Bella's hands were clenched so tight that her knuckles where white and Rosalie had a constant growl coming out of her throat sounding like a car engine.

They finally manage to turn away without killing the man and all but flew to there car. Once on the main road they floored the car to the fastest if could go to the only asylum the knew of in Biloxi.

When they reached there they found that the building had been burned down not more then two days ago. As they searched the rubble Rosalie came upon a sent she was all to familiar with and two that she wasn't.

" Vampire" she hissed causing Bella to snap her head up and rush to her side. taking a cautionary whiff she was meet with the Lavender and Ocean Breeze that was Rosalie and the sweet Vanilla and Raspberry smell that could only be Alice, but as she sniffed again she could smell the distinct smell of vampires, two actually but what really brought her to her knees, choking out sobs was the metallic smell of blood. Alice's blood. She's gone, one of my mates is gone. I roared out in anguish at the thought. Once me and Rosalie had finally pulled it together we ran in search of her, looking for any hint that she was alive and well but found nothing, its like she just disappeared.

Now, as I listen to Rosalie whisper sweet nothing in my ear, I am lulled into a peaceful sleep thinking about how things should have been, and how tomorrow will be our first day back to school since we lost Alice and wondering if there will be any surprises.

The next time I wake up its to the sound of a my alarm clock and Rosalie gently shaking me awake.

" Bella baby wake up, we have to get ready for our first date at Forks High School" Rosalie's voice gently wakes me from unconsciousness.

" ugh no school just sleep babe, I don't want to wake up just yet" I complain but it falls on deaf ears as Rosalie starts kissing up my neck until I can no longer resist. Before she can protest I have her flipped over and I am running my tongue along the mating mark I left in the similar place that I left on Alice.

" Bella we have got to get up and take a shower" Rose moans into my ear and that send s a pleasurable jolt down my spine and straight to my core.

" fine Rosie then lets go take a bath" I say breathlessly and then we are both naked in the bathroom.

~ Two Hours Later~

After a very amazing shower with Rose I walk out the bathroom with a shit eating grin on while Rose comes out looking thoroughly fucked. As I look in the closet for clothes for me and Rose to wear I check outside to see that its one of those rare sunny days. So I decided on a varsity crop top with the letter B on the front, a pair of chucks, some booty shorts, and my book bag. While Rose decided on a cropped top, her handbag, a pair of toms, a skater skirts, and her rose belly ring.(Pics On Profile)

After we finish getting dressed we head towards the garage and hop into Rosalie's cherry red M3, since its a hot day we pull the top down then we are flying down towards school for our first day. I am so excited (Note the sarcasm).

When we arrived at the school we parked next to a shiny silver Volvo which I am pretty sure is a mom's car but to each is own. As soon as me and Rose steps out the car its like silence of the dead how quite everyone is being. The walk to the office was relatively easy, during which everybody stared and made little whispered comments about us. Along the lines of;

" DAMN there like sex on legs"

" Id hit that if I was gay"

" There probably sluts, do you see how the blonde ones stomach is out"

" Do you see that sexy belly rings"

" I would love to have there legs wrapped around my waist"

" I wonder if there related to the Cullen's. Jeez is this like the international exchange school for supermodels"

I snort at all of these hormonal teens fantasies, I am way older than all of them and I have had more lovers than they will have in there life time as well as experience and if Rosalie's tinkling laughter is anything to go by then she is thinking along the same lines as me.

" I wouldn't let them touch me with a ten foot pole" Rose whispers in my ear and I shiver as her lips brush against my ear. When I look up I see a smug smirk plastered on her face.

Before I enter that building I hear booming laughter but when I listened harder I her bell-like laughter that reminds me so much like Alice. But it cant be her because she gone. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
